Breaking Point
by slythefoxx2
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's final confrontation has a different ending and it causes Naruto to break contact with Team 7. Nine Years later, after his persistent absence from the village Naruto is called to return. Can Sasuke and Sakura get their teammate back? Can Naruto and Hinata finally have their chance? I don't own Naruto
1. Point of return

Sasuke trudged along the dirt road path. He was wary of his mission, he hadn't spoken to his target in nearly ten years, not since that day. He'd been remorseful, regretted how far he'd fallen. He cursed himself for finding the line, the limit of Naruto's forgiveness. A bond which he once tried to severe most violently he now desired to reforge. He wanted his brother back. He was hoping the news he had could start them down the road. There was so much he wanted to tell him. Naruto hadn't even met his daughter, little Sarada. His continued absence was noted in the village and all were aware why.

If he could just make up with Naruto… he didn't care that most of the shinobi didn't trust him. He never cared about them nor their opinions. He hated that Sakura caught some of that antipathy, she shouldn't have to pay for his crimes. She'd all but been alienated from most of her former friends and there was little she could do. But none of that animus fell on Sarada. It appeared the village had learned their lesson from how they treated Naruto, they remembered she was an innocent and never ostracized her.

If Naruto was there, if he hadn't given up on their friendship this would be different. Sasuke knows it's his fault, he went too far, clung too tightly to his beliefs even when the world was ready to move in a different direction. He just couldn't let it go, too angry, too vengeful. The system needed to be torn down, not amended. He was so sure of himself that it justified everything he did to anyone. Try to kill the Kage again? Yes. Deathmatch with his best friend? Most assuredly. Torture Hi… No, now was not the time to think about that. He was upon his destination, it was time to set things right.

He saw him, the blond appeared to be in deep meditation. He was sitting on a platform, it balanced perfectly on a sharp peak. Even the slightest movement would cause it to tilt, for Naruto to fall. But he sat there, a picture perfect lotus pose in an long sleeve black shirt and black pants. He calmed himself, wanting his voice to sound steady and resolution before he could speak, a voice he hadn't heard in so long broke through.

"Have you come to see how literal I meant "on sight", Uchiha?"

"Naruto, I have-"

"Because, granted, my eyes are closed so I can't "see" you. But I sensed you coming. I'm aware of you and have been. Is that not a type of sight? Would it make a liar out of me if I did nothing once I was alerted to your vile presence?"

"Naruto, just listen to me. This is important."

"It must be, for him to even bother to send a clone, at least he realizes I meant what I said."

"It's Hinata, Naruto. She's showing signs of waking up. Hiashi, Hanabi, Tsunade-sama, they all want you there when she does."

The now identified clone felt Naruto's chakra spike but the blond remained still and outwardly calm.

"If this is a lie or a ploy, Uchiha, I'll do more than crack you skull this time."

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. You have to know that."

"What I know is that I never knew you at all." Naruto said before vanishing. The clone dispelled itself, assuming its job was done.

* * *

Sakura watched Sasuke's eyes glaze over for a moment before the focus returned and he grimaced in displeasure.

"How does he tolerate that insipid jutsu?" Sasuke muttered, not liking the memory feedback of the shadow clone one bit.

"So did you speak to him, is he back?" Sakura asked and saw Sasuke drop his head.

"He vanished, he could be on his way back, most likely is. I know he hasn't forgiven me."

"There is still hope, Sasuke-kun. Maybe with Hinata coming back he'll forgive the both of us." the pinkette lamented, having also missed the person that became her dear friend. Sasuke wrapped an arm around his wife, trying to comfort her, she feeling Naruto's absence as acutely as he was. Another regret, another source of shame how he manage to come between them. The two sat quietly on their couch in silent misery until Sarada darted in, staring intently at her parents.

She didn't know why they were sad but she knew they only got like this when they talked about their old teammate, the hero of the world. Her Kaa-chan tells her stories all the time about him and how far he'd come. But she looked so pained while doing so, if the very memories hurt. They'd never explain why or what caused the acknowledged hero to leave the village but she knew they knew. She was very bright for her age.

"Papa, can you teach me something?"

"I would, Sarada, but I may be called away soon so I have to stay available." he said and watched as she pouted cutely causing Sasuke to poke her forehead with two fingers, making her let out an disgruntled 'ouch'. "How about I make you some lunch instead?"

"Just you?"

"Just me."

"Not kaa-chan, too?" she asked and it caused Sakura to turn red in anger. She was not the best cook in the world but she tried and felt no need to be made fun of because of it but hearing her little girl giggle undid whatever anger she was feeling as she watched the pair head to the kitchen. It was moments like this that allowed her to feel better, more secure in her choice. But just as that security would come, the memory of blue eyes, exhausted, broken and pleading come to her. Filled with desperation, hoping she could help and then disgust when she ran away.

'No.' she admonished, tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry over this, crying changed nothing. She made her choice and it was the right one. Even if it had cost her the trust of her comrades and her relationship with Tsunade. That hurt most of all, that her master gave up on her. Such hateful words were said as the two hot tempered medics argued for what seemed like hours. 'What if it were Dan?' Sakura barked out in exasperation, trying to will her master to understand her position. 'What if it were Naruto?' came the instant reply and Sakura only left, fully understanding Tsunade's fear.

It was the more likely outcome, what if it had been Naruto in need of medical assistance? Who would she have chosen to help, to potentially save? The hero or the traitor? The boy that loved her or the boy she loved? The light or the dark? It felt unfair and she felt like a kid again; always trapped between her two teammates, always expected to choose. She hated it.

She was hailed as an excellent medic, Tsunade's equal but there was always a tinge, a hint of recrimination. You chose the boy that would have killed your master. The boy that would have undone peace. You chose the one that never chose you. As if that's how emotions worked, that you could just add it all up and come up with a conclusion. Why did she have to justify who she loved? No one else did, why was she always looked at as the heartless bitch that spurned the pure hearted hero when the entire village did as well?

It was ironic, the one person who never treated her like that, like she owed Naruto a chance was Naruto himself. She missed her knucklehead, her family wasn't complete and she was losing hope it ever would be.

* * *

Kakashi didn't outwardly react when Naruto appeared before him. It had been a habit of his student to teleport in when he was checking in, the ANBU didn't bother trying to detain him… not after the first time. He received word Hinata was showing signs of waking up, he was the one that gave Sasuke the mission to track down Naruto and if he could accurately read the expression of his most unpredictable student, the boy, no, man wasn't happy.

Kakashi, dryly, thought Naruto's unpredictableness became infinitely less cute once the boy turned man became the recognized fourth God of Shinobi. Unpredictable people are fun. Unpredictable Gods keep you up at night as you watch the last vestiges of your sanity slip away.

"Jounin Uzumaki Naruto has returned as ordered, Hokage-sama." Naruto spoke, hands behind his back, posture straight and eyes piercing Kakashi's.

'Oh, he's _really, really_ mad.' Kakashi thought

"I'm not mad." Naruto reassured but it had the ironic effect of not being reassuring at all.

'I hate ninshu.' Kakashi internally griped, not being able to hide much of anything from the once oblivious blond.

"And you don't hate ninshu. Also, you have a Kage's worth of high yang chakra in a child's body and let's see how focus you'd be."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"I'm helping you, sensei. You need to be more open. You're an old man, it's time to take off that mask and settle down with a nice woman… or man? You do spend a lot of time with Iruka-sensei."

"I miss the days I could beat you and call it training."

"Speaking of violence-"

"It's real, Naruto. Hiashi told me himself. She's had an increase in brain activity and Tsunade predicts it will be soon. That is the only reason I sent Sasuke."

"Sai knows how to contact me."

"He's also out on a mission."

"Well, if that's all-"

"It's not. You can't attack Sasuke, Naruto."

"I have the utmost belief I can do exactly that." Once again, Kakashi lamented the diminished cuteness of the blond.

*sigh* "I'm ordering you not to attack Sasuke, is that better?"

"I'm not going to hunt him down. If he stays out of my way I'll stay out of his."

"No, Naruto. Short of him burning your house down, there will be no violence between you."

"There's this little issue with my nindo, Sensei. If I don't follow through how will people respect me? How will I respect myself?"

"You'll manage. Also, your extended leave ends now. You need to be seen in the village, again."

"Anything else? Want me to catch Tora while I'm at it?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"I'd mind a great deal. Like, come out of retirement for one last prank." Naruto said darkly, which caused Kakashi to pale.

"That'll be all, you can disperse." Kakashi said and watched as the shadow clone did just that.

* * *

Naruto was welcomed onto the Hyuuga lands with little fuss. The guards had long gotten used to seeing the savior of the world. Most didn't know it but Naruto was in the village more often than they realized, he just avoided most of the villagers. They led him down a familiar path to Hinata's room, once her coma was confirmed as being long term she was moved out of the hospital and into a facility within the village. However, after the Toneri incident, Hiashi quartered off some land to construct a space.

From the outside, it appeared to be a cabin but inside it was much more. A hallway led to a waiting area as well as a administrative desk for record keeping. The care center was equipped with the most up to date technology. Coupled with Tsunade's experimental protocols to decrease, if not negate atrophy, Hinata was well cared for.

Beyond the waiting room was where Hinata was located. Naruto provided the security seals, even ones negating space time ninjutsu so only those cleared could get in. Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata's medical team, headed by Tsunade, were the only ones allowed unfettered access. Everyone else required an escort.

Hiashi found it odd that Naruto didn't include himself and said as much, Naruto simply waved him never responding to the inquiry. The Hyuuga head let it drop as he knew how guilt made people act in odd was, most of Hinata's childhood was shaped by the guilt he felt for the death of his wife and brother.

When Naruto arrived, he saw Team Kurenai, with Mirai, Hanabi and Hiashi all standing outside her room. They greeted him briefly, all warm but Kiba. The Inuzuka has long blamed Naruto for Hinata's state, claiming if Naruto had taken care of Sasuke before she wouldn't have suffered. It was true and something Naruto had struggled with himself. After the greeting, Naruto took his seat and waited for word.

* * *

The lightly was blinding. Her throat hurt. The flurry of activity made her anxious. Hinata was overwhelmed as she emerged from her near decade's long coma. The last thing she remembered was fighting Sasuke and then being trapped in an illusion, one in which she watched Sasuke torture and kill Naruto for what felt like forever. And then, darkness. Now she was being told by Tsunade-sama she was 25 and had missed so much. She was truly an adult now, not by right or law but physically she was a grown woman. And yet, she didn't think like one, or she didn't think she thought like one. How does one become a true adult in an instant?

What had been happening during her coma? Who stopped Sasuke? Was Naruto-kun still alive? She had so many questions but could barely speak. She felt weak, drained and scared. She overheard Tsunade-sama tell some people they could only stay for a short while, as she would still need her rest.

The first to enter were her father and Hanabi-chan, looking so mature and beautiful. Not the sassy and vibrant young lady she'd left during the war. She was shocked when her father openly wept and hugged her, telling her how much he missed her. As they were telling her some of the developments with the clan, specifically the removal of the Cage Bird seal and how it had been adapted to something for the entire clan, she was glad but cried as she recalled Neji's sacrifice. Hiashi simply held her and allowed her to mourn what would still be an immediate loss to her. But she came out of her spell, thankful for their support and resolving to catch up on all the important things.

They departed and her teammates entered, along with a little girl that introduced herself as Mirai Sarutobi. She looked like a mix of Kurenai and Asuma sensei. Her team, too, regaled her of the major events of their lives. Shino had become an Academy instructor, Kiba was a Jounin and Kurenai was semi-retired. She enjoyed being surrounded by her second family even as she felt so lost, as if much of the world had passed her by. They, too, did not stay long and Tsunade-sama said she had one final visitor before she'd have to rest. She saw Kiba tense as he exited, as if the person coming and he had some conflict between them. She couldn't think of who she knew that Kiba would vehemently dislike but nine years can change a lot.

She found it hard to breathe when he stepped into the doorway. She almost didn't believe it, fearing Sasuke had actually killed him just as he had in the illusion. But he was alive, smiling just as brightly as she remembered. She fought the urge to nervously tap her fingers, feeling a need to act her physical age.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're ok?"

"Yes, and it's thanks to you. You saved me again." Naruto answered, taking a seat beside her. "And I'm so sorry the cost was so high." he said, never breaking eye contact.

"It was my choice." Hinata responded meekly and saw Naruto shake his head.

"It was but it was also mine. I kept trying to save Sasuke. I believed I could be the focus of his anger, that he wouldn't harm anyone else. Because of that, I unconsciously held back. I never wanted to save him at the expense of you or anyone else. I hope you can believe that." Naruto confessed. He'd managed to contain his guilt with help but seeing her awake, it was just pouring out of him.

"I don't blame you, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, Hinata and not just for the words. Thank you for coming to my defense and for the support. I hope I can offer a fraction of the support you've shown me." Naruto said, reaching into one of his holsters and pulling out a tri pronged kunai and handing it to Hinata. "You have a long road ahead of you, I suspect. Fortunately, you have no shortage of people willing to help but if you ever need me for anything just channel some chakra into that and I'll be there. Even if it's just to sit in silence and stare at the moon, ok?"

Hinata could only nod as she handled the kunai, in mild disbelief that Naruto-kun knew _that_ jutsu. Tsunade-sama came to the door and told Naruto his time was up. He grabbed Hinata's hand gentle, saying goodbye and exiting. She did have a long road ahead of her, recovery and reentering society would not be easy but she wasn't alone and knowing that made the difficult path ahead feel just a little bit easier.

* * *

Naruto decided to walk back to his place. It was actually Jiraiya's, something left to him in Jiraiya's will. It was a two story house with a nice back and front yard. It was nice and unassuming, something Naruto appreciated. Part of the reason he decided to walk, instead of flashing there, was his security alerted him to the presence of someone there. When he expanded his senses he resigned himself to dealing with her as she wouldn't be ignored.

He wished he could get her to understand he didn't hate her. He didn't even hate Sasuke, though he sincerely disliked the man. More than anything he just didn't want them in his life anymore. He truly didn't understand why they'd want him in their's. They had a family, both were moving on so why the need to involve him? It couldn't be because they were friends, he simply wouldn't allow that explanation to fly. He arrived to see her sitting on his porch, her hair long like it used to be and her wearing a similar dress to what she wore as a genin.

"Hello, Sakura." he said. Not curtly, not dryly but in a way he'd greet most people now.

"Hi, Naruto. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, come in." Naruto said, walking past her and opening the door. The two moved in silence toward the living room and he gestured for her to sit on his couch, black, as he sat in a chair across from it separated by a dark wood coffee table.

"What can I do for you, Sakura?"

"How's Hinata?"

"Awake. Alert as well. Beyond that, I can't really say but hopefully it won't take her too long to adjust."

"And you'll be here to help her?"

"If she allows me too, yes."

"I doubt she'd turn you away, Naruto." Sakura said and then sat as the conversation lulled. It was so difficult to talk to him now. It used to be so easy, too easy as he wouldn't shut up but now he'd sit in silence until she spoke.

"Naruto, we both want you back in our lives. You've never met my daughter. How can that be? We were so close, we went through so much. How can one choice have ended all of that?"

"You know the answer to that. Why are you really here, Sakura?"

"Because I miss you. You became my best friend and I miss that, your support and your smile. You meant so much to me, Naruto. You have to know how important you are to me."

"Sakura, we've been through this. I know why you chose to help him instead of her. I know how you feel about me. But it isn't enough. I don't want to be cruel but I can't have you in my life anymore."

"You managed to forgive everyone else, why not me?"

"It isn't about forgiving you. Our relationship wasn't healthy. I thought the only way I could get people to care about me was by demanding nothing of them and giving my all for their sake. Couple that with Kakashi's belief about abandoning comrades and you get someone willing to forgive a person that broke his neck and used an assassination jutsu on him multiple times. I can't be that person. Or the person you hit when angered."

"You're reducing us to our worst moments."

"I'm not, I'm saying our relationship was such that it led to those incidents. You never hit Sasuke and he's done some objectively stupid things. But you never yelled at him, you just accepted whatever he did. He always had your sympathy, I could always earn your antipathy. That kind of thinking doesn't just change overnight and I won't play the role of the lovable idiot in your grand romance, not anymore."

Sakura let out a bitter chuckle at Naruto's words. "So, you're just like them?"

"Like who, Sakura?"

"All those idiots that silently and not so silently judge me for being with Sasuke. For not returning the feelings of the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War. Those who act like your deeds made you entitled to me. I thought you were different from them."

"I am. You're the one that won't accept I don't want to be in your life. You're the one acting entitled, not me. Even as idiotic and emotionally stunted as I was, I realized you were never going to return my feelings after you lied about being in love with me. No, Sakura, I don't judge you for being with him. You were always clear on your desire to do so and I've never said anything against it so don't lump me in with random people I don't know."

"Why not? You're just like them, making me make a choice. Why should I have to? My husband or my best friend, why can't I have you both? Because of mistakes I made at sixteen? I'm sorry, Naruto. How many times must I say it. I'm sorry I lied about being in love with you. I had the best of intentions. I'm sorry I couldn't help Hinata and Sasuke both. But how could you expect me to let him die?"

"Life's cruel that way. Why couldn't I have my parents? Why did people hate me? Whatever the reason didn't change that they happened. I'm sorry you feel people are judging you and your relationship. It really isn't any of their business but that has nothing to do with me. I don't know how else to say this and I don't want us to start saying hurtful things to each other."

"You certainly don't mind bringing up every mistake I've ever made, so why be concerned with hurting me now?"

"I never want to hurt you Sakura." Naruto said as she got up to leave. No more words were exchanged and Naruto hoped it would be the last time they needed to have this discussion. After Sakura left, Naruto made some dinner and settled in for the evening. After dinner he worked on completing a new seal that was almost finished before showering. As he emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he was not surprised to see Tsunade in his bedroom, she being one of the few people to have access to his place. Nor was he shocked when she planted a deep kiss on his lips while turning off the lights. Naruto discarded the towel and wrapped his arms around Tsunade's waist, lifting her up as she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Without a word he carried her to bed. Sleep would not come for several hours.


	2. Dew point

She awoken, entwined in the chocolate brown sheets that covered the bed of her younger lover, her head on his chest which she could feel gently rising and lowering with every breath. Last night was to be an end of sorts, not a goodbye as neither would tolerate not being in each other's lives. It was, however, a completion of this version of it. He had been honest, always honest, about his desire to give a relationship between Hinata and he a chance should she wake up.

It was why the fangirls stopped bothering him, no one wanted to be seen as intruding on the tragic romance of the Prince and the Princess. The impression was solidified when he traveled to the moon to save her. So, no lies. Clear lines. It was never just sex, however. It didn't start that way and she wouldn't countenance it being reduced to something tawdry or visceral. There was love there. Messy as it was no longer purely familial and could never be explicitly romantic but it existed. Unfortunately, neither could truly be what the other needed.

No, that's incorrect. She can't be what Naruto needs. Her childbearing years have long since passed and she has more of her life behind her than ahead of her. She can't be his wife, not how he deserves. And she knew this, she has known this. And yet, their love is messy and her heart has always sought to betray her. Because of that, this betrayal, she finds herself mourning the end of something never meant to last.

Tsunade's fingertip lightly circled Naruto's chest wondering if she should get up now or wait and enjoy these final moments. There was a slight hitch in Naruto's breathing so slight that had she not be so close she would have never noticed it as his breathing returned to its previous pattern.

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?" she asked and heard him chuckle.

"Maybe I was hoping if I didn't do anything I could return and sleep in a little longer."

"Well, that's nice for you but some of us have to work for a living."

"What can I say? If nothing needs punching I'm not of much use."

"We both know that isn't true, brat." Tsunade said with a smirk and hazelnut eyes meet azure.

"God, you haven't called me that since before the war."

"Hasn't fit since before then. And now look at you, a mature young man. I'm sure Hinata will be quite happy." Tsunade said with a sincere but bittersweet smile.

"Tsu-" Naruto started, his eyes showing concern but Tsunade held up her hand to stop him. Even still she forgets he's empathic now.

"I mean it, Naruto. This is what you've wanted and you both deserve a chance, ok? This isn't something to feel sorry for or guilty about."

Naruto knew it would only insult her to finish what he was going to say. That he'd always been honest and they had an understanding did little to make him feel better as he could feel how hurt she was. He'd admit he was sad to see this phase of their relationship end. He watched as Tsunade got dressed, preparing to leave his bed for the last time. Once she was ready to leave he escorted her to the door but before she left, she planted a deep, passionate kiss on Naruto secretly enjoying she had to get on her tippy toes to do so as he now challenged Jiraiya in height. Naruto returned the kiss without hesitation. Soon it ended and Tsunade shunshin'd to her office where she showered and changed into a spare outfit.

She had just finished when Shizune came into her office and saw her mentor was upset and hiding it. "Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, causing the Sannin to look at her first and only, acknowledged, student.

"Yes, Shizune?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked but hoped Shizune wouldn't answer.

"It's ok to be sad about it, Naruto-kun is quite special." she said as she'd known about their arrangement. She, initially, wasn't thrilled by it as she felt one of them would get hurt, most likely Naruto. She's not happy that she was right in one regard, she didn't want to see her Master hurting.

Tsunade saw the look in Shizune's eyes, it was similar to Naruto's and it became difficult to keep up the facade as tears came to her eyes. "Please ignore this foolish, old woman, Shizune. Crying over someone a third of my age, how ridiculous I must look."

"I don't think it's ridiculous at all." Shizune said as she went to hug Tsunade.

"It's for the best, I know it is. Once those two figure things out Naruto can finally start to move on and build something here." Shizune said nothing as she held her master, what could she say?

* * *

A completely drunk, overly emotional Sakura was not something Sasuke had planned on, nor ever wanted to deal with. That is what he got last night. Luckily, Sarada was already asleep so he wouldn't have to explain why mommy had complete lost her mind. Through her sobs he got the general idea of what happened, she went to speak to Naruto and he refused to "come back to her" was the direct quote. A clear signal she didn't really care if Naruto forgave them as long as he forgave her.

Honestly, he wouldn't mind if that were ultimately what happened. He'd done more than enough to severe the friendship between the two before what he did to Hinata and while he truly wanted his brother back, he couldn't fault Naruto for having had enough. But Sakura? Her sin was helping him instead of his victim. She had, once again, followed her heart but this time it put her at odds with Naruto. She never went into specifics on what happened before she came to treat him.

It was enough, though. Enough for Naruto to walk away, to refuse to be apart of her life. It was clear Naruto and her had grown closer in his absence, to what degree he couldn't say but it was more than it had been before he defected. And yet, he'd managed to drive a wedge between them. Although, if he were being honest with himself, he'd also been what separated them. It was shocking that without him there for her to obsess over and Naruto to obsessively compete with, thereby earning her ire, the two could comfortably be friends. He'd had years to truly consider the damage he caused through his quest for revenge and truly he regretted it. But seeing Sakura continue to pay for his actions weighed on him in a way he couldn't shake.

No matter how much guilt he felt, however, would he ever be ok with Naruto making Sakura breakdown. If it had not been for her reassurance that he hadn't been rude or belligerent then best friend or not, Sasuke was prepared to confront the blond. No one got to upset his family like that. But she swore he was perfectly pleasant but firm in his decision to not rejoin their lives. Now, he laid in bed as she started to stir, moaning in obvious discomfort. She finally managed to sit up, revealing herself to be topless with only a pink bra on, before bellowing in agony.

"Why did I drink so much?"

"Tsunade was a horrible role model?"

Sakura snorted at that and then grabbed her head, "Don't let her hear you say that or she might slap you through several buildings." Sakura then remembered she's one of the best medical ninja to ever exist and treated her symptoms.

Ignoring the green glow of her hands, Sasuke retorted, "She's been looking for a reason to do that for years. Haven't given her an excuse yet and won't start." Both fall silent for a moment, a lull in the conversation nothing new. Sasuke may have reformed but he was never talkative and outside of Sarada, that hasn't changed. But this silence feels different, heavier as if both are waiting for the other to broach a topic they'd rather avoid.

"Hinata." Sakura said and with the utterance of the name there was no going back.

"I want to make amends but I didn't know how soon I should try to see her." Sasuke said.

"But if we wait too long it looks like we're avoiding her, or worst yet, don't care. I think we should go today. No matter what, it's better to know."

"You're right. Do you think Ino will watch Sarada for awhile?"

"I doubt she'd mind and since Sai is out out the village there shouldn't be any issue."

"Good." Sasuke said, never liking the former Root nin. "Sakura, no matter what she says, I think we should leave Naruto alone."

"I can't do that."

"Pressuring him isn't going to work. He's back in the village, there's no need to rush. He's still Naruto and now that he can't avoid us he'll come around."

"No, he won't. He's as stubborn as you and if I have to beat some sense into him I will."

"You'd actually fight him?" Sasuke asked, genuinely surprised.

"To get my family back? Yes. And he'd do the same for us."

"He would have. I pushed him too far and now things have changed."

"It wasn't just you, I saw how hurt and betrayed he looked as he held Hinata in his arms."

"No point in thinking about that now. Sarada will be up soon so we can get her ready and head to the Hyuuga estate."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Naruto never went back to sleep when Tsunade departed. He needed to clear his head and the best way to do that was either training or meditation. Figuring he would have to get out later, so couldn't exhaust himself, he opted for meditation. Naruto unrolled a yoga mat in his bedroom, parallel to the windows. He had seals inscribed that made them two-way, and could even block outside light if he wanted. Naruto started going through a series of poses, starting simply and getting more complex. He focused solely on his breathing allowing his concerns to melt away.

After an hour, Naruto felt sufficiently centered and got dressed in a black, form fitting, black tank top and burnt orange cargo pants. Naruto went back working on his mystery seal, knowing he was close to completing it. He lost track of time working on the seal, engrossed in the arrays and the new theories he was trying to incorporate. Soon, he felt his concentration break when he sensed someone heading to his door. It was a familiar presence but he decided to allow her to knock as it freaked people out when he opened the door before they had done so. After two polite knocks Naruto opened the door and greeted his guest.

"Hello, Natsu-san. What can I do for you today, would you like to come in?"

Natsu Hyuuga was Hanabi's longtime attendant and took her duties well, so when the Lady requested she retrieve Naruto-sama she thought nothing of it. It'd been a few years since she'd seen the blond, he'd come for visits but always managed to only be seen by those he wanted to see him so she hadn't been aware of how fully develop he'd become. His tank top left little to the imagination as he was quite muscular while not carrying any bulk. As Naruto-sama waved her in she noticed the tattoo on his right shoulder, the symbol for Kumo's vaunted Black Lightning, only worn by those who'd mastered the techniques.

Natsu scolded herself for her lack of focus as she stepped into the foyer and recommitted herself to delivering Hanabi-sama's message.

"Hello, Naruto-sama" she started and saw his face scrunch up. He still didn't like being called that even if his current rank demanded it, "Hanabi-sama requested I deliver a message. She said to inform you that you owe her a spar and she's calling in the debt now."

Naruto chuckled, of course she'd demand it now before he slipped out of the village again. Naruto put on his shin high shinobi sandals and asked Natsu to lead the way. The pair were escorted to the dojo where Hanabi, Hiashi and other Hyuuga members were waiting. Hanabi was wearing a black training outfit, short sleeve shirt and pants that stopped at the ankles, and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail where it would normally reach her shoulder blades. She was clearly ready for this and would be taking it seriously.

"Thank you for your prompt arrival, Naruto-sama." she said crisply and Naruto had to fight back a laugh. She had her heiress face on, the facade she wears around some Hyuuga members, those who haven't fully remove the sticks from their asses.

"It would be unbecoming to leave debts unpaid," Naruto started but even in his mid twenties the instinct to annoy, challenge and all around prank never truly goes away, "besides, I have five minutes to spare." He saw the tick mark form on her otherwise glacial visage.

"I'll beat you today!" She near shouted, losing grip on the persona she was affecting. This is what he preferred, the true Hanabi. She was fiery and aggressive. Not some emotionless statue. Hiashi called a start to the spar, it was understood it'd be taijutsu only so no stipulations were vocalized. Hanabi wasted no time going on the attack.

She was relentless but not sloppy. Her years of practice, perfecting every nuance of her art showed as she seamlessly moved from palm thrusts to finger strikes, blending in kicks and cutting angles along the way. She was very good. Not for her age, not for her gender or any other modifier. She was truly excellent at Gentle Fist.

But to Naruto, she might as well have been a child moving through syrup. She was fast. Lee and Ay, two of Naruto's most common training partners, were faster. Naruto, however, was the fastest shinobi alive. He dodged all of her attacks, never even putting up a defense. Anytime she attempted to trap him or get him off balance he would simply return the favor. Most people are not prepared for the defender to move forward, it questions their basic assumptions about hand to hand combat. Naruto had no problem doing just that.

They continued on for minutes, Hanabi not easing up on her offensive even slightly but frustration was mounting. Naruto knew it would, he wasn't fighting this way to show her up but to provide a teachable moment.

"Fight back." she demanded but he wouldn't, not yet.

"You're getting frustrated."

"You're a frustrating guy." she said as she aimed a strike at his head, Naruto slightly tilted to avoid it.

"That's not why. You aren't in the moment." he said, continuing to dodge.

"Ugh, not this crap again."

"Yes, this crap again. Your focus is split. Part of you is in the past. Thinking of your name and how no one should be able to fight like this against a Hyuuga. The concerns for family honor slows you down. How can you move forward looking back?" He ducked the spinning roundhouse and circled out of her reach. "Next is the future. Every attacked plotted and planned on where I should be, on what should be happening. That it has yet to happen angers you. How can you see the root that is going to trip you if you're looking at the tree several meters ahead of you?"

"I'm not your student, stop that old master stuff!" she paused, breathing heavily.

"You've trained for years, Hanabi. When you concern yourself with other things than what you're doing you don't give your all. When every move must be planned you project your intention. Your muscles twitch in specific ways, your body positions itself as you subconsciously ready for the strike. You must be unconsciously conscious if you ever plan on hitting me, kiddo." Naruto spoke closing the distance between them, the spar was over.

"So you keep saying but it makes no sense. Action free of thought is a good way to get killed."

"Except it is action free of _conscious_ thought. Merging observation, planning and reaction into one so nothing slows you down. You become free of preoccupation and can truly focus yourself to your task. It isn't easy and I wouldn't claim to have mastered it myself." He said.

"But it was enlightening all the same, Naruto-san." Hiashi stated and the two fighters received polite applause. Both gave a bow but all in the room noticed Naruto tense for a moment as he arose; close his eyes and mutter something to himself. Hiashi activated his Byakugan to see what caused the change in the good natured blond and found it; Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha were here.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura and he were escorted by only one Hyuuga guard toward Hinata's location. He knows they hate him, likely hate Sakura as well so he assumed they'd make a showing of their displeasure as well as a not so subtle threat. But no such thing was to be found. It was better that way, realistically none of them were a threat to him alone and especially not with Sakura by his side. But it was worthy of note. They arrived at the small cottage, that had an obscene amount of security seals. For something so small, it was a fortress. Although after the Toneri incident, it did make a certain amount of sense.

They were eventually granted entrance and made their way to her room. Sasuke thought it best Sakura go in first as Hinata may be too upset or angry with him and she would catch the blowback. Sakura agreed and strode the final distance but Sasuke could see the anxiety in his wife's body. Once Sakura disappeared through the door, Sasuke took a seat in the waiting room hoping things went well today.

Sakura hadn't seen Hinata since the end of the war, she hadn't be allowed to. Seeing the Hyuuga again brought up so many conflicting emotions. In truth, Sakura didn't know how to apologize for something she wouldn't change. She couldn't let Sasuke die, wouldn't. Can you be sorry for an outcome you wouldn't alter? She didn't know and the thought had plagued her but Hinata deserved to look upon her be it in hurt, scorn, or anything else. She was owed that. The heiress was dressed in a lilac robe, sitting in a chair. She looked well, healthy. Clearly whatever protocols Tsunade used helped her develop normally. She took a calming breathe and began.

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hello, Sakura-san." Hinata said and then frowned. Her voice sounded different but also felt too small for her age. Since she'd awoken, when she was conscious, she'd struggled with the fact she wasn't a teenager anymore. Mentally she was but there were some things she felt her matured body demanded of her. It didn't want a timid voice, it sounded wrong in her ears.

Sakura didn't know what caused Hinata's frown but assumed it was her, making her even more unsure of coming. "Thank you for seeing me. I owe you an apology, Hinata. I'm sorry you were hurt and lost so much of your time. I'm sorry your life was put on hold. You didn't deserve that, any of this and I wished it could have been avoided."

"But you married the cause." Hinata spoke, this time more sure. She was angry, after having been told of the events, of how Sakura-san left her to aid Sasuke there was a pronounced resentment there. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san both told her it was likely even if Sakura-san had provided aid immediately it might not have changed anything if she didn't fully realize the effects of the attack. They said it not in defense of their fellow medical ninja but just as a factual accounting of events.

Hinata tried to reason that if Sakura-san really couldn't help her then being so angry at her for not trying was ultimately pointless. But the apology, the passivity of it. How she says she's sorry Hinata is hurt as if she had a mountain climbing accident and wasn't mentally tortured in an S rank genjutsu, after coming out of an S genjutsu. She wasn't involved in some unfortunate event, it was deliberate.

A darker part of Hinata wondered if Naruto-kun would also be here making excuses for his friend and teammate but Hanabi, upon a second visit, informed her it was not to be. That Sasuke-san incapacitating her to the extent he did broke something between them and Naruto-kun once threatened to kill the Uchiha on sight. She was shocked to hear such a thing, even more so when Hanabi said Naruto-kun had cut off contact with Sakura-san as well. Team 7 was no more.

"I did. Do you hate me for that?"

"I don't know how I feel about it or a great many things. I'm a person out of time, dropped into a word where everything looks familiar but not the same. However, Naruto-kun and you did always justify Sasuke-san's actions so I'm not surprised you managed to forgive him, provided you felt there was anything to forgive."

"Hinata, it wasn't like that."

"I don't know how it was. I don't know much of anything. All my friends are grown, with children. Even my little sister is an adult now. I didn't get to watcher her grow, help her transition into womanhood. What need does have of me now? And that's just one example. Everyone has moved on, had experiences and matured into themselves. Even you have started a family, a little girl I was told. That's what Sasuke-san took from me. Years to grow, to learn, to be with the people that mattered. I've been left behind and I may never find my place among them again." Hinata spoke with steel in her voice but her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I truly am that you lost so much time but no one has forgotten about you. And not all have moved on, Naruto is still single."

"And you think that makes me happy?" Hinata asked.

"Shouldn't it?" Sakura was confused.

"His fear is being alone. I never wanted that for him. Yes, I want his love but I never would have deprived him a chance to build a family and have someone to go home to. And I saw the guilt in his eyes, he blames himself for what Sasuke-san did. Do you really think I wanted him to stay still for nearly a decade?"

"But you have a chance."

"I'm weak! I can barely stand. Everything exhausts me. My muscles haven't atrophied but they are still unconditioned. What kind of significant other can I be? What kind of lover if I can't even walk to the door from my bed without assistance or needing a break?" Hinata said, fighting to keep the tears from falling. It was hard to admit this, her insecurities. Of course she still loved Naruto but she was in no condition to pursue a relationship. She had to learn and relearn things, catch up with so much. It was daunting. She didn't want to have missed so much time, she didn't want to be almost a decade older. She didn't want to be dependent and useless again, like she was as a child. Invisible and unworthy. All her hard work had been taken from her by the Uchiha's jutsu. But she wouldn't cry, not in front of Sakura-san.

"Please leave, Sakura-san." she said softly and Sakura complied. It hurt, it all hurt. She'd managed to put up a brave face for so many but she felt lost and scared. She didn't know if she were up to the challenges ahead of her and it scared her. From her bed, she reached over and grabbed the tri-pronged kunai and tossed it after channeling some chakra. It was caught before it hit the wall and before she knew it she was enwrapped in Naruto's warm in brace. Hinata could no longer fight it, she broke down in the arms of the boy, now man, she'd loved for so long.


	3. Pointed Comments, Pointed Questions

Naruto let Hinata cry out her emotions as she clung to his tank top. He was relieved he was able to help her. A sad smile came to his lips as he thought back to a time when he was in Hinata's position, being held by one of his most precious people. The weight of decisions made for and by him, a lifetime of being a sacrifice finally came crashing down and he could do nothing but sob in her arms. Because of that he realized Hinata didn't need words or gestures, just for someone to make her feel safe enough to break down. That is what he'd do, for however long she needed him to.

Outside of Hinata's room both Hiashi and Hanabi waited, each wanting to rush in but knew she was in good hands with Naruto. Hiashi was not remotely pleased by what the Uchiha did to his daughter even if the intention was only to offer an apology something set her off and that wouldn't be allowed again. He was a shrewd man, and while not ideal in a father, it was paramount in a clan head and elite shinobi. It was clear, at least until she was stronger, the Uchiha needed to stay away from her but it was equally clear neither had much to fear from any Konoha shinobi. Except one.

Hiashi had to fight back a smile at his cleverness. He knew the young man wouldn't turn down the request and while far below his skill, as it was comical to employ the God of Shinobi as a bodyguard, it would deter further harassment. He would need to write up the contract. And if this hastened the pace to their coupling, he wouldn't complain. He's been due some grandchildren for a few years now.

It took Hinata just under ten minutes to regather herself and she couldn't fight back the blush of embarrassment when she realized fully where she was, or who she was so close to. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." she spoke when she pulled back and say his tank top wet with her tears. "I ruined your shirt." That received a chuckle.

"It's just a shirt, Hinata, I've got plenty more but if you don't mind I will step out for a moment to change." Seeing her nod he did just that and headed to the bathroom. He unsealed a blue, form fitting, t-shirt and changed into it, sending the tank top to the summon seal he has in his clothes hamper. When he returned, he noticed Hinata was staring at him.

"You ok?" he asked, having muted his empathic abilities.

"I'm fine." she said quickly, not wanting him to know she'd been checking out the mature blond. Hinata had always found Naruto some level of attractive, from cute as a child, to handsome when he returned from his training trip but she couldn't help think the years have been more than kind to him.

"That's good. What you like-" Naruto paused and frowned for a moment, "Shino and Kiba are here. I think I should give you guys some alone time."

"Ano, ok, Feel free to comeback." Hinata said with a smile that shown through even her tear streaked face. Naruto smiled back.

"Of course. Besides, whenever you want me to I can be here in a flash." He said and saw her roll her eyes. "It's not that corny, dattebayo." he responded, smile only increasing in size. "Bye, Hinata."

"Bye, Naruto-kun."

Naruto walked out of her cabin and greeted Shino and Kiba, with Shino being the only one to verbally respond. Kiba simply sneered. Naruto ignored the Inuzuka, as had been his habit for years now, and started toward the exit. But he was stopped by one of Hiashi's attendants and asked to head to Hiashi's office for purposes unknown. Naruto had a feeling Hiashi was up to something, mostly because Hiashi is always up to something. The blond headed to Hiashi's office and was allowed entrance after a knock.

Hiashi's office was impressive, as far as office's went. An oak desk, similar in size to the one in the Hokage's office. Two leather bound chairs in front of the desk and ornate shelving on each of the walls, littered with books and scrolls. Naruto took his seat to see what the old man wanted.

"Thank you for comforting Hinata, Naruto."

"No problem, it is the very least I could do."

"Yes, the least, indeed. Naruto, I will be direct with you as I know your feelings about people that circle around their points. I want to hire you as Hinata's bodyguard. I hate to say it, but you're the only one that could deter the Uchiha from harassing her should they become insistent on her forgiveness. I would prefer to avoid any major problems but I won't have Hinata's recovery setback or her browbeaten into accepting some half baked apology."

Naruto considered Hiashi's words, he knew there was more to this. He didn't have to dig deep to know but as there was no negativity being projected he'd let Hiashi keep his secret motivations for now. Hiashi was right, if Sakura or Sasuke became insistent both could overpower most any ninja in the village, Sasuke being decidedly more power than anyone save himself. Although Lee could make the asshole work for his win. Not that Naruto wants to see Sasuke get his face punched in, again, by the taijutsu master. Not at all, he's in no way attached to such thoughts.

"If Hinata agrees I'll be more than happy to. I'm having to leave a lot of my out of the village duties to clones anyway until Kakashi decides I've learned whatever lesson he's trying to impart."

"You make it sound like he grounded you." Hiashi neutrally observed.

"I did, didn't I? Speaking of the Hatake's whims, he's ordered me to avoid conflict with Sasuke. The standard being I couldn't move against Sasuke unless he burned down my house."

"Ah, the beauty of this is that you aren't being asked to attack anyone. You can resolve conflicts that threaten my daughter in anyway you deem necessary." Hiashi had the slightest smirk on his face.

"As long as it's necessary who could really blame me?" Naruto asked, rhetorically.

"We shinobi do what must be done. I will speak to Hinata soon about this and will send a messenger with a contract." Hiashi spoke and saw the blond wave him off.

"No contract needed, it's not like I'd charge you."

"Just consider it a precaution should action need to be taken, it'd be documented what your role is. And I'd feel honor bound to offer some form of compensation."

"Well, I don't need money and I wouldn't ask for any to be in Hinata's presence."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that but some form of compensation will be arranged." Seeing there was no point in arguing Naruto nodded before replying.

"Well, I've got to get out of here. I know some people that will be pretty ticked if I'm back for two full days before I check in and I don't want to incur their wrath."

"Then, I will leave you to it, Naruto. We'll speak soon."

"Hai, hai." Naruto said while leaving the office. As he stepped outside the complex, Naruto felt a wave of negative emotions and knew exactly who they were coming from, deciding it wasn't worth it he shunshined from the Hyuuga compound, ready to visit some old friends.

* * *

As he walked back to Hinata's cabin, having missed the Uzumaki, Kiba understood that on some level he was being unfair. Naruto never directly nor never intended to hurt her. But his actions led to her coma. He couldn't prove it but he had a feeling Naruto always held back against Sasuke as to avoid killing him. But the Uchiha was a traitor and saving him should have been the last thing on Naruto's mind. Because he was so concerned for his traitorous teammate their conflict was allowed to escalate until it claimed Hinata as its, or rather their victim.

He blamed the whole of Team 7, from Sensei to student for it but he held a special ire for Naruto because she loved him, because she'd forgive him. He was a hero but when she needed him he was nowhere to be found and it was the second time she'd risked life and limb for him. He couldn't tolerate that nor could he accept that Naruto's rise in prestige necessitated Hinata's sacrifice. So, he was hostile toward his former friend.

It didn't matter how regretful or sorry Naruto was, he should have done right to begin with. But he didn't and no one held him responsible. It, then, fell to Kiba to be the villain. To be the unapologetic asshole that wouldn't let Naruto forget what he allowed and what his choices caused. He'd never let him forget. Kurenai and Shino both tried to get him to drop his vendetta, asking him to respect Hinata's act of bravery but he wouldn't. Couldn't.

Not even now that she was awake, not even when she looked at him in disappointment. He wouldn't cause a fight, though. No, he wouldn't try to upset her but she needed someone that was actively and unabashedly on her side. Even if it made him an outcast. Even if he stood up against the rest of the world. Kiba knew what was right and knew Naruto was just as responsible for her coma. He just hated Naruto was the only one who agreed with him.

* * *

Naruto arrived to the Yamanaka grounds. Not enclosed like the Hyuuga compound so no one would think twice about him making his way to the clan head's house. It seemed Ino was hosting several of the people he wanted to see so hopefully they wouldn't mind him dropping by. He had several sealed gifts if they did, knowing one person in particular would expect as much. He wasn't surprised when Ino greeted him at the door, being a sensor that didn't unnerve him like it did non-sensors.

"Hi, Ino." Naruto greeted warmly, the two having gotten closer after the war.

"Hi yourself, Whiskers. How long you in the village for this time?" she asked while letting him in

"Until further notice, according to Kakashi." Naruto said and Ino made no mention of the lack of honorific behind the Sixth's name.

"I'm sure you'll make do. By the way, how's Hinata? We've all wanted to see her but haven't wanted to overwhelm her."

"She's adjusting as best she can, though Sakura didn't make it easy."

"I was worried her apology might not go well when she dropped off Sarada but I hoped it would. Do you think she'd be up for more visitors?"

"I don't know, Hiashi or Tsunade would be the best gauge of that short of asking Hinata herself."

"I'll get in touch with them, then, so we can let her know she hasn't been forgotten." Ino said as she started making her way to her backyard, Naruto following close behind.

"She'll appreciate that, I'm sure." Naruto responded. The pair moved swiftly through Ino's house and arrived to her patio, where Temari and Karui were sitting. Inojin, Shikadai, Chocho, and Sarada were further back playing. When the veteran kunoichi heard the door slide open they looked up and met Naruto with smiles.

"Naruto, it's good to see you." Temari said before getting up and hugging him, which he returned. "How are Gaara and Kankuro?"

"Both seem to be staying out of trouble the last we spoke, but they want to see you soon. Gaara complains a lot about my having more access to you than he does but he does it in a really Gaara way so it doesn't sound like a complaint." Naruto answered and Temari snickered as she'd been a witness to that very behavior. She nodded and promised to arrange a visit with the Hiraishin Express.

"Karui, how have you been?" Naruto asked as Temari returned to her seat and he sat down as well.

"Fine, how about you? How are Samui, Omoi and Sensei?"

"They are doing well last we spoke, which was just a few weeks ago. Omoi is dating, and it was getting pretty serious. B was still rapping terribly at every turn and Samui is still the coolest kunoichi."

"Hm, that's good. You two get a chance to go on another date while you were there?"

"Wha?! We never dated, Karui."

"You took her to dinner and then dancing. That's a date, Naruto."

"I was thanking her for showing me around Kumo, she said she wanted to go dancing. It was just two buddies hanging out."

"By getting sweaty in a nightclub?" Karui asked, incredulously.

"As if a little dancing could make me sweat. I'm a highly conditioned shinobi." Naruto said, trying to change the subject.

"We can tell. Can that shirt get any tighter, Naruto?" Temari asked, causing Naruto to cross his arms and pout while mumbling something. "What was that, Naruto, we can't hear you?"

"I said Ay shamed me into lifting weights. Said I was too waifish like my old man so I gained some weight and haven't been shopping to replace my clothes." The three women all laughed at Naruto's story, Karui most of all as she knew Ay-sama had an obsession with pumping iron as he called it. Temari and Ino laughed as they knew that while Naruto was a braggart at one point, he never knew how to take compliments on his physical appearance.

Hearing their mothers, or in Sarada's cause surrogate Aunt and company, laugh brought the children's attention to the patio. Seeing a familiar mop of sunshine blond hair had Chocho sprinting to her favorite mark. Once arriving to the patio she lept toward him and shouted, "Naruto!" forcing the blond to catch her in midair.

"Hi, Cho-chan" Naruto said with a smile. "How's my favorite butterfly?" he asked which caused a small amount of pink to form on her cheeks.

"Fine. How long have you been back?"

"Just since yesterday. I had to see an old friend."

"Oh… so what did you bring me?" she asked, believing she'd shown enough interest in Naruto to get to what she truly wanted.

"Chocho, I raised you better than that!" Karui shouted, not amused at her daughter's question. She was further annoyed as she knew Naruto did bring her something, he always did as he was a sap for little kids.

"I'm hurt, Cho-chan, it's as if you only like me for my gifts." Naruto said and used a weak suiton jutsu to form tears in his eyes. He saw the girl start to feel guilty at his joke and cleared up his eyes. "Just kidding." he said as he sat her down and activated one of the storage tattoos on his forearm and with it four scrolls appeared. Shikadai and Inojin had finally made it to the patio, both knowing what Chocho was going to do and giving her room to operate. Sarada was lagging behind, unsure of what to make of the village hero being in such close proximity.

Naruto handed three of the scrolls to the corresponding mothers, encouraging them to unseal the contents. Karui went first and emerged was a box of Kumo delicacies, things not easily or readily found in Konoha, along with a pair of jade butterfly hairpins. "What do you say, Chocho?" She asked as Chocho was too distracted by the sweets.

"Thank you, Naruto!" she shouted giving him a hug.

"You're quite welcome, Cho-chan." he said with a smile. Temari went next and saw some kind of projector emerge to her and everyone else's confusion.

"Now, Shikadai, you seem to like to relax like your father so I bet you like cloud watching, right?" He asked and saw the boy nod. "Well, this projector is actually a combination of highly advance fuinjutsu and photography. It will correspond to the time of day to show you versions of the skies in Kumo, Suna, Kiri, Kusa and a few other places. I especially recommend Suna at night." Naruto said and the laid back Nara actually had a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Naruto." he said and Temari agreed as Naruto gave her son a part of Suna, a part of her heritage. Ino went next and unsealed a an assortment of paint and calligraphy brushes along with three books, two on the various kinds of wildlife in the elemental nations but it was the last one that drew Ino's attention. It was called 'Perfect Calligraphy for Gallant Fuinjutsu' and was written by Jiraiya himself. It was an older book and she looked at Naruto and saw him nod his head.

"Inojin, I wouldn't be surprised if you become a great artist like your day so the wildlife guides might help you be creative about what kind of animals you draw. The last book was actually a gift from my Godfather and Master named Jiraiya. He introduced me to fuinjutsu on our training trip and this was the first guide he ever gave me. I think you will get a lot out of it." he said. Inojin was thankful for the gifts but would have been underwhelmed by the fuinjutsu book if not for the explanation of Shikadai's present.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"You are quite welcome. Now, last but certainly not least" Naruto started before waving Sarada over, "first, I think you are owed an introduction. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it is nice to finally meet you, Sarada."

"H-hai." she said, thrown for a loop that such a person knew her. His bright eyes and even brighter smile didn't help. Naruto unsealed her scroll and a fan, similar to the Uchiha clan symbol, popped out.

"Now, I know this looks like a simply fan but there are actually seals here to help you channel fire chakra. When you start to learn the **Great Fireball Jutsu** this will help you. Now, those seals aren't active yet but your mom and dad should know how to unlock them." The girl took the fan, carefully, and realized it was sturdier than she initially thought.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"Please, just Naruto is fine. I'm not much for formality."

"Hai." The girl said with a small smile, continuing to look over her fan.

* * *

After meeting with Hinata and getting her blessing, Hiashi finalized the contract and had three additional copies made; one for Naruto, one for the Hokage, and one for the Uchiha. Hiashi knew they'd potentially read this as a threat but he didn't care and felt it was his right as a Hyuuga to needle, provoke or otherwise annoy an Uchiha. One was too small so the eldest would have to do. He'd hoped that would be the end of his business for the day and he'd spend time with his daughters but someone else had other ideas, much to Hiashi's annoyance.

"You give that boy too much influence into our affairs." Hayato, Hiashi's father said. Hiashi could only sigh, his father meant well. Despite what many think of the Hyuuga, they didn't hate parts of their family and truly believed their traditions were for the best. It didn't change what those traditions meant in practice but they weren't cartoonishly villainess. This is why, while having some deep disagreements with his father he didn't hate the man.

"Naruto doesn't want influence into our affairs, father. He wants what's best for Hinata but has given her and us plenty of space to decide what that is."

"The problem is you acknowledge it's his choice whether he grants us this autonomy. There is no check on his power, he can do what he wants. Even our discussion to potentially seal Hinata was colored by Naruto's reaction, which Hanabi and you both assured us would be in the realm of massacre."

"If I recall, I said the only way my comatose daughter was going to be sealed is if I and Hanabi had both taken leave of our faculties. Naruto's reaction to something that was never going to happen was irrelevant. Besides, there is no shinobi more loyal than him and given his childhood that's saying something."

"And he'd likely never choose otherwise but he could. Laws, reason, tradition are simply words to him if he decides they fly in the face of what is right. That's innately terrifying, Hiashi."

"Then stop needlessly scaring yourself. I understand your point, in the abstract but this is Naruto. His involvement with us has been a boon, ever since he knocked Neji for a loop. He's not plotting some hostile takeover."

"I know. Forgive an old man his concerns."

"It's no problem, Father."

* * *

Naruto politely excused himself when he felt a seal alert him to someone being on his property. He could have just teleported or shunshin'd there but he wanted to give his body time to adjust to the complete removal of his resistance seals. Naruto was disappointed he was going to have to deal with him now as he'd been enjoying catching up with Ino, Karui and Temari. He also enjoyed Chocho trying to get him to agree to finance a future ice cream binge. He'd do it, everyone knew that much but he found her attempts that persuasion to be funny.

He walked up to his porch and saw Sasuke sitting there, holding a piece of paper. The Uchiha wasted no time throwing it toward Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"You're Hiashi's dog now?"

"I didn't realize I needed to justify myself to you."

"You don't but your actions are starting to affect my family. Sakura is in a depressive spiral and that will soon affect Sarada. I won't allow that. I understand if you can't forgive me but Sakura deserves your forgiveness, not your cold shoulder."

"That would be between Sakura and I. You've said what you've come to say; feel free to leave."

"She's sorry, Naruto. She is but it's messy. How is someone supposed to apologize for actions that resulted in their child being born?"

"Then she isn't sorry, she just feels bad. Those are different things."

"To be so pure and uncomplicated, it must be nice. To never be wrong, only wronged. We can't all live up to your high moral standards, Naruto. Some of us make mistakes, we make choices in difficult situations. Life is messy. But Sakura is sorry and she misses you. The fact that you're cutting us off over Hinata Hyuuga, a girl you barely grk!" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as a strong and unrelenting grip was applied to his throat. It wasn't nearly as concerning as the flash of chakra he felt. In an instant, Naruto managed to seal his chakra and had an unbreakable grip on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tried to pry Naruto's hand off him but it was of no use.

"You really need to learn to shut up. What you believe or not is of no consequence to me, bastard. And if Sakura is sorry then she needs to be specific about what she was sorry about. Was she sorry for leaving Hinata and I to run after you. Sorry that she ignored my pained and desperate screams as I begged her to come back and help, using all of my will not to slip into unconsciousness. Was she sorry that she made excuses for you, trying to justify what you did? Or is she simply sorry she's being judged for her actions?

When either of you needed me, even if you didn't know it or acted like complete assholes I was there. I begged, pleaded for her to help and she walked away. Because your safety was more important. Even after your betrayal you came first." Naruto let Sasuke go and the Uchiha began coughing while rubbing his neck. "The seal is temporary and will vanish in minutes. Leave Sasuke and never darken my door again."

"This isn't over, Naruto." Sasuke said walking away. Naruto didn't respond, he simply let himself in, only to be immediately pounced on.

" **You should have killed the Uchiha.** " the nine tailed fox said.

"Oh, hey, Kurama." Naruto said from his back, looking up at the grinning bijuu.


	4. Pointed in the Right Direction

" **It would have been easy,"** Kurama said, ignoring Naruto's greeting. It had taken years to develop the fuinjutsu mastery to grant Kurama his freedom on a semi-permanent basis. His and Naruto's chakras were still conjoined and Kurama could still exist in the seal if he so wished but he was also free to come and go as he pleased. All Naruto asked is that outside of combat he remain in his child form. People may be forgiving but a giant fox is scary no matter how you slice it. It was a boon Kurama was so adorable as a kit.

"And I'd be arrested for murder."

" **You'd allow yourself to be arrested for murder.** "

"We've been over this. If I start acting like the rules don't apply to me, even the stupid ones, I'll be a tyrant and undo the peace we achieved," Naruto said as he got up from the floor, carrying Kurama in his arms.

Kurama didn't reply, knowing his friend was right but he had his own issue with the Uchiha and the boy's gall to use him and his siblings for his stupid plan and then nearly killing Naruto to achieve it. He wasn't as forgiving as his friend but understood why they couldn't just remove the Sharingan wielder, yet.

"Why did you go to the hospital, Kurama?"

" **To check on Hashirama's grandbrat. Figured you'd stop feeling so damn guilty about her.** "

"Sorry, thought I'd shut off the connection," Naruto said with a chuckle as he'd had been wondering if he should wait to initiate contact with Tsunade to allow her to do so as well as how they'd navigate their change in dynamic. Naruto took a seat on his black leather couch and Kurama moved beside him.

" **It's fine. She said she would be by for dinner tomorrow, along with her student. The only human that knows how to scratch behind my ear correctly. Why couldn't she have been my container?** "

"You break my heart, Kurama. After all we've been through, you'd choose another over me?"

" **In a heartbeat. You attract trouble without even trying**."

"That just makes me fun."

" **It makes you troublesome.** " Naruto could only laugh in response.

* * *

" _S-Sasuke, what did you do?" Naruto asked in disbelief, his eyes never leaving the downed Hyuuga. Sasuke glanced at his friend, rival and impediment. He was soaking wet, having fallen into the water right before the heiress had arrived._

" _I won't let anyone get in my way, Naruto! This is what it means to embrace the darkness."_

" _W-what did you do? What did you do? SASUKE WHAT DID YOU DO?" Naruto shouted, sounding manic and while it confused the Uchiha he was never one to allow an advantage to slip by._

" _She came to help you, to protect you. But she was too weak, what could she possibly do to me? So I struck her down like I will all who oppose me." He looked at Naruto who had murder in his eyes, it looked so wrong on the blond's face but Sasuke didn't care about that, only making Naruto easier to defeat. "You only have yourself to blame." He said with forced smugness and watched as something shifted in Naruto._

" _You're right." he whispered and then blurred toward Sasuke. The Uchiha's sharingan the only reason he could track the movement and plan a counter. Sasuke struck, a palm thrust to Naruto's jaw hit true. But Naruto didn't move, didn't flinch. He grabbed the wrist of the attack hand and squoze as hard as he could. Sasuke grimaced for a moment but threw a punch intent on making the idiot release him._

 _Without missing a beat, Naruto grabbed the other hand while sliding his body toward Sasuke in the midst of performing a rotation. Sasuke was caught off guard by the throw, his body impacting the ground hard enough to cause cracks. He grunted as all of Naruto's weight was now on him. He had no time to plan, only instinct could get him out of this but before he could react he felt something hard hit him._

 _A headbutt broke his right orbital, closing his Sharingan eye in great pain. Another blow caused the same injury to the left. His greatest tools were inaccessible to him, his chakra low and he was vulnerable. The Uchiha was given no time to lament his position further as he received a vicious punch to the nose, breaking it._

" _You're right." Naruto said from the mounted position, hitting Sasuke again. "I wanted to save you from your darkness, from the loneliness that twisted you." He hit the Uchiha again, right side of the jaw; hard enough to loosen teeth and cause fractures. "To make up for what this system did to you, your family." Another hit. Sasuke could only wheeze in pain._

" _You insisted I couldn't understand, I'd never lost anyone. You insisted no one could understand, so they had no right to judge." Another hit. "I was alone from the start you shouted. I had no one." He hit him again. "You're right." Another hit. "Did you ever try to understand that? Or could you only see how lucky I was? Have no one, lose no one, isn't that what you told yourself? All those memories that haunted you, did you tell yourself I'd never have to carry them? Were you jealous I was free?" Naruto laughed. It was bitter, laced with pain._

" _You did, didn't you?" The Uchiha couldn't speak, his jaw broken, his entire face a mess from the assault. "No words?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Sasuke by the sides of his head, via his hair. And then slammed the Uchiha's head into the ground. "Nothing to say?" He did it again. "Tell me, Sasuke. Tell me how lucky I was. C'mon, teme," he voiced sarcastically, "say it."_

" _Is that why you did it? Why you killed her?" Another slam. "So I can finally get it? So I can understand? Well CONGRATULATIONS, SASUKE! NOW I RECOGNIZE YOU AS A THREAT TO ALL I HOLD DEAR, TO MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE." Naruto huffed, his breathing was erratic. The Uchiha tried to put up a defense but would only receive a punch in response. Naruto gathered what little chakra he had left and pulled his right hand back. The wind hummed as it spun into formation. The Wind Style Rasengan whirled menacingly. "You wanted the darkness. THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT!"_

"Sasuke-kun." The former avenger woke with a start, breathing deeply. He was on his couch and met the worried eyes of his wife. "Are you ok, you were having a nightmare?"

His first inclination was to just say he was fine. That's what the old Sasuke would do. Be closed off and distant but he didn't want to be that way, knew he had to open up. He'd gotten better, Sarada's presence helped immensely as he didn't want to be his father.

"I was just dreaming about Naruto's and my fight, at the Valley of the End."

"Which one?" She asked and saw him flinch. That she had to ask which one was a source of shame.

"The last one." The _one_ where I almost died went left unsaid.

"Oh. Sarada is still at Ino's, do you want to talk about it?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me to let it be."

"Let what be?" She asked while taking a seat beside him.

"I got a scroll from a Hyuuga member today. Hiashi has contracted Naruto to be Hinata's guard. The letter was a pretty explicit threat, if we should upset her again he'll sic the dobe on us. I didn't appreciate it and I didn't appreciate Naruto allowing himself to be used."

"You went to confront Naruto?"

"Yes. We exchanged words and it escalated."

"How bad? Are you hurt? Is he?" Sakura asked in genuine concern and Sasuke wanted to laugh derisively.

"We're both fine, it was over as soon as it started. It just wasn't how I wanted our first face to face to go."

"I understand," Sakura spoke with a frown, as if her depression was about to come back.

"What if we pick Sarada up and all go out to dinner?"

"I'd like that, Sasuke-kun." The couple slipped on their shoes and made way to the Yamanaka estates. They were allowed access, Ino had seen to it they wouldn't be treated poorly by her clan members and they appreciated it. As they approached the door, Sarada, Inojin and Ino were already headed out.

"You two have perfect timing." Ino said and watched as Sarada ran to her parents.

"Hi mama, hi papa." the little Uchiha greeted with a smile and almost jittery with excitement. While happy, she was often reserved so both were curious what had her in such a state.

"Hi, Sarada-chan, did you have fun today." Sakura asked.

"Hai. Guess what?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I met Naruto-san today and he even gave me a gift." she beamed.

"Oh." Was Sakura's only response. Ino handed her the storage scroll. "Well, maybe you can show us over dinner." The young Uchiha's smile just widened as she took her mother and father's hands.

* * *

The alarm clock blared. It was an unpleasant way to greet the day but it was necessary. Her road to recovery, to becoming an active duty ninja began this morning. But she was slow and fatigued easy so she had to get an early start just to be ready. The clock read five am, it was still dark out but it suited her fine. Hinata made her way to her bathroom, determined not to use any of the safety rails as she did. Each step was deliberate but each success brought on a glimmer of confidence.

The bathroom was equipped with a walk-in shower so she had nothing to step over. The shower was equipped with several features, such as a detachable shower head and even seals that can remember the exact temperature the user preferred their water. Her tou-san said it was one of many seals provided by Naruto-kun, along with the stunning array of security measures and seals for basic cleaning and maintenance.

Hinata breezed through her morning rituals, only needing take a break once, but contemplated if she needed a haircut, as the indigo strands came to her tailbone. She resolved to worry about it another day and got dressed, dark blue pants, matching V-neck top and shin length shinobi sandals. By the time she was done it was approaching six am, her physical therapist would soon be arriving so she sat on her front porch and watched the sun arise.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was her warning that her therapist had arrived with due haste. "Ohayo, Hinata-chan! Are you ready to rekindle your youthful flames!?"

The overexcited Lee asked. Hinata giggled at his enthusiasm, taking comfort that he hadn't changed that much. Although, he'd lost the green training suit. His pants were dark green but his shirt was a black, form fitting, sleeveless number that suited him. He'd even forgone the bowl cut as his hair was gelled in spikes.

"Good morning, Lee-kun." she said and he adopted the nice guy pose in response. The two walked over to a private training ground once they arrived Lee started to speak, sounding more professional than she'd ever heard him sound before.

"Now, today is just to get a baseline for what all you can do. If at anytime you need a break I need you to tell me, ok?" The heiress nodded and Lee smiled. "Awesome. Today is your first steps back to regaining your youthful flames. Yosh!"

* * *

Naruto arose shortly before the sun. He got in a very short workout before meditating. He needed it as he was feeling nervous. He hadn't felt nervous in a long time and the experience had become foreign to him. He took his time centering himself, getting to a place he wouldn't worry needlessly about what would come with the day. Whatever was going to happen, he'd simply have to deal with it. He just had to be patient and present as he guarded Hinata during her recovery. Any more thoughts to the future were simply premature.

Once he felt sufficiently centered he took a shower and got ready for the day. An hour later, after a small breakfast, he exited his house and made his way to the Hyuuga compound, Kurama in tow. Of all Konoha residents, the Hyuuga were those most accustomed to Kurama's presence. The guards didn't even flinch when the miniature bijuu approached. They allowed the pair entrance and Naruto made his way to where he sensed Hinata and Lee. When he arrived, Hinata was dripping sweat and Lee was cheering. It took both a moment to notice they had company.

"Naruto-kun, how long have you been back my youthful friend?"

"Hi, Lee. I've only been back a few days now. How's the family?"

"They are most excellent. Metal-kun will start his training soon and my beautiful flower remains busy."

"That's good to hear, Lee. Oh, before I forget I got Metal something," Naruto retrieved a storage scroll from one of his storage seals ascribed to his body. He hand Lee the scroll and a chakra key, it stored chakra and could be used to activate a storage scroll or other seals. He designed it specifically for Lee. "Inside of the scroll are some sandals with seals on them. They allow for near zero friction."

"Oh, he'd have to master his body fully to keep from falling, let alone have any chance of fighting. This is a most wonderful gift. Tell me, would you be up for a youthful spar later?"

"Same place, same time?"

"Yosh. Oh, how rude of me, you haven't gotten a chance to greet Hinata-chan."

"It's fine, Lee. She slipped away when you started talking to me. I guess you two are done for the day."

"Yes, we were just wrapping up. Please tell her to take it easy for the rest of the day. Light activity only and I shall return tomorrow. Bye." The always excitable man said before running off. Naruto just chuckled, comforted that not everything changes. Besides, for his money, Lee was awesome just the way he was.

Hinata, indeed, had slipped away. She knew she was being somewhat irrational. Naruto was a ninja, he wouldn't be put off by sweat or her not looking her best but that little voice in her head made her feel so self-conscious that she needed to get away. Now in the shower, her hasty retreat was catching up to her as she used energy she truly didn't have to spare. As such, it took much more effort for her to get clean and ready but once she was finished she found Naruto waiting for her in front of her cabin.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Hello, Hinata. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"The same. Are you hungry? I've been requested to escort you to family breakfast." Naruto informed her as he offered his arm. Hinata looped hers around his and the pair began to walk, at a sedate pace, toward the main house. It was a quiet walk and Hinata cursed her shy nature. She wanted to say so much, ask so much but the words simply wouldn't form. She hated that she'd seemingly lost much of the nerve she'd developed during the war. To be a grown woman but too anxious to talk to the object of her affection, it was maddening. As her anxiety peaked she felt a wave of reassurance. It'd be inexplicable if not for having experienced something similar during the war, though on a more pronounced scale.

Hinata looked at Naruto, his eyes straight ahead, nothing seemingly changed. He must have noticed as he turned to her with a toothy smile and shot her a wink, before looking ahead once more. Hinata blushed but smiled in return, not feeling as plagued by anxiety as she had been. As the two arrived toward the main house Hinata saw something she considered to be a delusion.

"N-naruto-kun?" she asked in confusion. It took him a second to understand the unasked question but he put it together.

"Oh, yea, that's Kurama. He avoids Lee."

" **The Loud One hurts my ears**." Kurama spoke. Hinata just stared in disbelief as the last time the kyuubi was outside of Naruto he nearly died. " **Brat, reassure your mate**." Kurama said sensing her negative emotions and ignoring the look Naruto shot him.

"Kurama is outside the seal but not really, it's complicated but he and I can be apart and it doesn't risk my life. I'm perfectly safe, I promise." Hinata nodded and the trio entered the main house, unescorted and walked to the dining area, where Hiashi, Hanabi and Hayato were awaiting their arrival, the last attendee was an obvious surprise to Hinata. Her grandfather wasn't outwardly cruel but he wasn't exactly subtle in his opinions of her and she hadn't imagined that'd change in the last ten years.

The incoming trio were greeted by the seated trio and all settled in for breakfast, though Kurama simply laid down in a corner. Food was served and conversation, for the most part was light, Hinata informing her sister she planned to get a new wardrobe as the clothes she was currently wearing were not hers and certainly not her style, the traditional Hyuuga garb never had been. At this point, Hayato decided he'd been quiet long enough.

"How are you granddaughter? I am delighted you have returned to us." While true, Hayato could forgive Hinata's brief look of disbelief. He was just as stern as Hiashi had once been, only concerned with keeping the Hyuuga strong, feared, and respected. It didn't mean he didn't love his grandchildren, he simply didn't express it how others would have, instead focusing on how to maximize their potential. Like Hiashi, he had to learn his methods simply didn't work for Hinata nor Hanabi, not really, before he relaxed but by that time Hinata's opinion of the man as a tyrant had been set and she'd seen no reason to change it, she hadn't gotten the chance.

"I am well. Tsunade-sama assures me I should be back to full health and function in short order with Lee-kun's aid."

"Ah, Neji's former teammate. A weird one but if he can help I guess his eccentricities must be tolerated. And you, Naruto-san, are always a welcomed sight. Although, several other clans are concerned that you, the next Hokage, seemingly favor the Hyuuga."

"If anyone has anything they'd like to ask me they can always come talk to me. I'm not a hard person to find."

"Well, that's not entirely true. Granted, one cannot go for long without hearing some feat of the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War but your visibility within the village has been rather limited. I am thankful that has changed and you will be here to guard Hinata, though I am concerned it may cause the Uchiha to escalate."

"I'm confident they won't." Naruto said between bites.

"As am I." Hiashi spoke.

"Yea, Naruto can kick Sasuke's ass any day of the week!" Hanabi chimed in, causing Hinata to gape at how un-Hyuuga like she was being, which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"High praise, indeed. But I am confident neither party will press things and I will keep Hinata safe from all threats." Naruto relayed with a smooth and easy confidence, the days of him shouting pronouncements had long since passed. Now, he simply said what he'd do. People either believed it or they didn't.

Hinata fought down a blush at Naruto's words, so different and yet similar to how he was as a child. She couldn't help but think, again, how pleasantly he'd seemingly matured into adulthood but wanted to know more about that process; how he became who he was today. She felt it ridiculous that he was guarding her but she'd welcome it to get to know this Naruto more. Breakfast proceeded with more idle chatter before all parties excused themselves; Hinata and Naruto taking a walk toward the shopping district.

It was a nice day, not too warm and not too hot as the pair made their way to the newer sections of Konoha, Kurama having departed to do Kurama things. Hinata was quietly amazed at the changes underfoot as village looked so different from what she remembered of her childhood or the devastation caused by Pein. As the two walked, silently, Hinata finally found her nerve to ask some of the questions she had.

"Naruto-kun, what did you do after the war? Where did you go?" she asked.

"For the first month I was here, helping with repairs and mourning those we'd lost. But it started to get too much for me, people thanking me for being something I didn't feel I was, and around the time Sasuke was going to be released I convinced Kakashi to give me an extended leave as long as I left a way for him to contact me," Naruto said but his facial expression showed he didn't like thinking about that period of time, even if he'd largely made peace with it. "With Gaara's blessing, my first stop was the Temple of the Wind Monks."

Hinata couldn't hide her surprise, never thinking the rambunctious boy she knew would go to a temple. "Why there?"

"Because I was being credited with bringing peace to the shinobi world but I didn't feel at peace. I was angry at Sasuke, Sakura, and myself. Guilty for what we did to you and for letting Jiraiya down. I'd achieved his dream but all I could think about is revenge so I thought they'd be able to help."

"Did they?"

"Not in the way I'd hoped. The head monk eventually told me the answers I sought weren't going to come from one place, that I was on a path and if I kept to it I'd find my resolution. After that I moved around a lot, spending time in the other shinobi villages, performing missions or training. If not that, I was seeking the wisdom of people wiser than myself on all manner of things."

"Did it help?"

"Yes and no. I was learning to refine the power I had, learning the basics of ninshu so that was good. But as far as the answers I was seeking, I was doing what I'd always done. I was trying to find external validation for an internal problem. I had to come to terms with a lot of my past, and see how some very well intentioned people encouraged some unhealthy behaviors. And I had to accept it was ok to have boundaries, to tell people no and to be selfish. I couldn't give all of myself to everyone just so they'd acknowledge me. I learned to acknowledge myself and guess what?"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing changed. The people I loved and loved me didn't turn away from me, didn't abandon me. It was ok to tell them no, they understood even if they were sometimes disappointed. That was ok. It was like the most underwhelming piece of enlightenment but I felt so free after that," Naruto said with a blinding smile. "After I settled that, I focused even more on my training and continuing to refine myself. At some point, I took Konohamaru as my official student and he traveled around with me for about three years."`

Hinata smiled brightly at the thought of Naruto-kun being a sensei to his little brother figure. "How was that?"

"Great! It's one thing to have a lot of ideas and philosophies that you can apply to yourself but seeing them work for another gives some credence I wasn't just fooling myself. Even when he struggled, Kono never gives up so he progressed a lot. I'm proud to call him my student."

"I'm so happy for you, Naruto-kun. Do you think I'll get to see him soon?"

"You'll probably see more of him than I do," he started and saw her confused look. "He's dating Hanabi. They think they are keeping it secret but Hiashi knows, we just let them think he doesn't."

"Why?"

"Your dad has the spirit of a prankster and it's funny to watch the lengths they go to. Besides, it took them freaking forever to finally get together. My idiot little brother is oblivious to the affections of women, it's sad really."

Hinata shot him a look of disbelief. Naruto pretended he didn't see it but knew there was a layer of recrimination but he pressed on. "So, Naruto nii-san had to expose him to the ways of the gallant shinobi."

"Y-you made him a pervert?!" Hinata exclaimed, scandalized.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Gallant is what Jiraiya-sama called himself and…" she didn't finish the thought, not that she had to. She blushed slightly as Naruto began to laugh.

"No, I didn't make him a pervert, just like Jiraiya never tried to make me one."

Her blushed increased as did her embarrassment at having assumed such things about Naruto-kun and his late master. Naruto had no interest in her entering a shame spiral and took her hand into his as they continued their journey. The two continued to talk, Naruto telling her how he once wrestled against Ay and Bee in Kumo's professional wrestling organization. As the two entered the commercial district, two sets of eyes were paying close attention to the pair, a plan in place.


End file.
